


浮生顾盼 [Song]

by 衣红叶不红 (skyai)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 (电视剧), 陆贞传奇
Genre: M/M, 展白衍生, 歌曲, 翻唱, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E8%A1%A3%E7%BA%A2%E5%8F%B6%E4%B8%8D%E7%BA%A2
Summary: 《遥梦》的姐妹词
Relationships: 高延宗/高演





	浮生顾盼 [Song]

原曲：霍尊《卷珠帘》  
填词：月秋言  
翻唱：冰凝_相思草

<http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/12403872.html>

思君颜  
月落危冠华裳  
醉梦歌哭一场  
冰弦涩  
叹情凉  
昏暖帐疏影狂  
怕指尖流砂乐未央

折旧飞鸢见年少顾盼  
相知相念贪欢  
剪不断  
意凌乱  
相忘相忆更断肠  
梦断情深何处彼岸

啊 痛饮千觞  
泣血泪  
流年葬

啊 浮生难忘  
为君倾尽一世柔肠

飞花入梦惹凤目寒光  
消瘦满城芬芳  
酒醒处  
箫声荡  
碧落黄泉寻过往  
千秋相思谁共情长


End file.
